Disappear like the wind
by dragonfairy16
Summary: "I'm afraid you're going to disappear ony day, Kazahaya. just like your name...just like the wind." It's what Kei said and it might becoming true. Can the group save Kazahaya in time before he's taken from them forever. RxK SxK
1. Things not seen

**Hi people of the Legal Drug section of xD. This is my first fanfic on this manga, so I will give it my best.**

**Disclaimer: Legal Drug is owned by CLAMP or more specifically ****Tsubaki Nekoi. **

Kakei woke up in a cold sweat. He breathed in deeply and looked over at the empty spot in the bed next to him. Saiga had gone on another search. Fumbling around in the dark he searched for the light on the night stand. Flipping the switch he reached for the pad and pencil he had always kept next to him. He flipped through the pages past his other visions he had written down of invisible firefly's and flower vases that came to life and turned to a blank page. Closing his eyes he placed the writing tool to the paper and recalled his precognition.

He waited for the memory to come back up and waited and waited but couldn't remember the dream. Opening his eyes he looked at the pad. Tears threatened his eyes and he through the pad at the wall, it was the 4th time that week. Another dream another failure, this always happened when the future had to do with Tsukiko and Kudo-kun. They were just too powerful for him and it made him upset. But he never had this many dreams he couldn't remember before. Sometimes he just wishes that Saiga would take more breaks and be with him at night. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The night sounds of cars and people walking outside his window always calmed him, and of course the sounds upstairs always brought him happiness. Listening he could hear footsteps stomping around as Kudo-Kun and Rikuo yelled loudly and got ready for bed. He smiled lightly,

"Well." He said to himself. "It looks like they won't have a job to do tomorrow. That should at least make them happy." And he settled back into bed for another dreamless sleep.

*the next day in the drug store*

The next day was just like any other day. The three men who worked at the 'Legal Drug' store woke up and got ready for customers. Kakei was already at the cash register before the opening hour and heard the two teenage boys coming down the stairs.

"Next time stay on your side of the room." Rikuo shot at Kazahaya.

"Well maybe if you didn't kick my stuff onto your side I would have too." Kazahaya yelled back.

"Then pick up after yourself and I won't have to kick your stuff in the first place." The two growled at each other and sparks flew from their eyes.

"Now now boys there are no reason to argue." Kakei interjected. "Rikuo why don't you start getting stock from the back and Kudo-kun you can start shelving the boxes out here."

"Hai." The two boys called out and began their daily routine. Kakei opened the store and customers began flocking in to the drug store. Kakei had just finished ringing up a woman and looked up to the next customer.

"How may I help you…"He felt his chin being pulled up before his lips were incased by another's. He moaned into the other man's mouth and smiled. His mouth was released and the pale man looked up. Saiga smirked,

"And how are you this fine morning have any nice dreams?"

"I'm fine and no I didn't, at least I don't think I did. How did your end go?"

"Same thing as always, no leads. This is really starting to get annoying." Saiga ran his hand through his black hair. His sunglasses gleamed in the sunlight from the window keeping his eyes from being seen, but Kakei knew what they probably looked liked…tired.

"Why don't you get some sleep in my office?"

"Yeah you don't have to tell me twice." Saiga began his familiar walk down the aisle to the back room. He saw Kazahaya standing in front of the canned food shelves staring at the tinned peas with another can in his hands.

"Hey kid how's it hanging?" Saiga waved at the teenager as he walked by. Instead of the usual wave hi back the teen just stood there at the shelves. His eyes glazed over and he made no effort of movement.

"Hey kid you alright." Saiga placed his hand on Kazahaya's shoulder and lightly shook him. The dirty blond haired teen blinked and his eyes refocused. He looked up at the sunglasses and smiled.

"Ah konichiwa Saiga-san, welcome back."

"You OK kid…you seemed kind of out of it?" Kazahaya looked at Saiga in confusion.

"No I'm fine." Rikuo came from behind Kazahaya holding a big box.

"Kazahaya fine, he's always out of it." The older teen smiled at the mad reaction he got from his partner.

"I wasn't out of it I'm fine you…you…Teme!" Kazahaya slammed the canned peas on the counter and stormed off. Rikuo sneered at his new victory and walked off. Saiga laughed uneasily and watched the younger teen walk off.

*The office*

Saiga was lying on the couch when Kakei walked in. The thinner man plopped himself on the chair behind his desk and rested his head on his hands.

"You OK Babe." Saiga asked sitting up.

"Just these stupid precognitions. There really starting to bother me."

"Yeah well if you want to know something that's bothersome… Kazahaya seems to be acting a bit off. Have you gotten anything about him?"

"No…It's always touch and go when it comes to Kudo-kun. When it's just a simple mission that has to do with all of us I can see him as clear as day…but When comes to his own personal future. Well It's either fuzzy or I just can't remember it."

"Well we've done well so far we just have to wait and see." Saiga walked up to the owner of the drug store and rubbed his shoulders.

"Mmm, thanks…So how's your search going?"

"Same as always. I see her but when I get close she's gone like that."Saiga snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. You don't think the Tsukiko and the kid's future are intertwined somehow and that's why we can't seem to figure them out?"

"I don't know…But like I've said before, I opened this store for that boy and even if I don't know the reason why yet I will try my best to help him and to those he holds dear." The two lovers stayed there silently. Saiga pulled back and walked over to the couch.

"Maybe you should ask you- know- who for a certain wish." (1) Kakei glared at the older man and smacked his head on the desk.

"I would but I don't have anything to offer her…and where running out of time I can feel it." Saiga groaned and lay back down.

"Well then I guess when the time does come…we're on our own."

**(1)If you know who I'm talking about good for you, you deserve a cookie and are a true CLAMP fan. If not he means Yuko in xxxHolic. But don't worry it's just a reference and this story will NOT be a cross over.**

**So this is my story so far. Hope you like and if you're utterly confused I promise to clear things up and if you do like it make sure to try out my other stories.**

**So review kindly Onegai **


	2. Angel's wings

**So I hope you like it so far.**

**Disclaimer: The awesome story that needs to add another volume is owned by CLAMP**

A few weeks had passed and Kakei had finally got his first vision in weeks. Smiling he walked into the store toast at hand and Saiga walked in behind him with coffee.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kakei-san." Kazahaya announced while trying to tie his apron around his waist. Rikuo came up behind the smaller teen and smiled. Kakei smirked at the teen's expression and walked to the front of the store pretended not to have see it. Rikuo grabbed the apron on the struggling teen and began tying the back.

"What are you doing?!" Kazahaya asked in a panic. He tried to see what the taller man was doing and was failing miserably.

"Hold still you idiot I'm just trying to help you with you apron." Kazahaya stopped moving and crossed his arms over his chest and 'Hmphed'. When the boys finished they went to find their boss, and after seeing how happy the man had seemed they knew a new mission must be underway.

"Are you boys ready? I got you both a new mission." The glasses wearing man announced. The two frowned and sweat formed on their brows, yet another mission.

"Good, so the mission will be forwarded to your cell phones. Good luck and remember have fun." Kazahaya in frustration undid the apron and threw it at Saiga. He walked out the door and closed the door behind him. Rikuo placed the apron into Saiga's waiting arms. As he passed his boss he heard the smiling man whisper.

"Take care of him OK." The taller teen looked down his eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Sure." He responded in a non caring manor and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and left the store after his partner.

*In the subway*

"OK so the text says to wait for the 10:05 train and then jump down to the tunnels." Rikuo said flipping his cell phone closed."

"Nani, bu…bu…but what about the 10:15 train."

"I don't know it just said to do it." Silence followed the statement as the train came to a halt in front of them at exactly 10:05 on the dot. People piled in and out as announcements for the train stops rang through the hall. As the train left, the station became silent and Rikuo jumped onto the rails.

"So are you coming or not?" The question hung in the air before Kazahaya dropped his shoulders in depression and slowly sat down on the ledge and pushed himself off to stand next to Rikuo.

"I need the money." He sighed. Rikuo smiled and took out a flash light. He looked left then right and then proceeded to walk down the tunnel.

Kazahaya stayed as close as he could to Rikuo without actually having to touch him. Rikuo could feel the other boy on his back. He smirked and laughed.

"You afraid?"

"No teme…I just can't see." Rikuo shock his head and proceeded down the tunnel.

"The text said to enter the door with the broken exit sign." Rikuo said staring at the broken sign. He walked up to the door and opened it slowly.

"Beauty before brains." Rikuo stated.

"Ha ha ha you think you're so funny." Kazahaya shoved Rikuo out of the way.

"Wait we have to hold hands remember."Kazahaya growled and held his hand out. Rikuo slapped his hand and grabbed a hold of the boys. When they walked through the door instead of the plumbing he was expecting, he was outside in a meadow.

"You're seeing this right? It's not like with the tree and the book right?"(1) Rikuo stared out at the tall grass and flowers in amazement.

"No…I see it too. Let's go." The dark haired teen pulled the other boy along with him as they parted the grass and walked on. Kazahaya looked behind them as he was being dragged.

"The door's gone!" He yelled

"It will probably come back when we get the wings." Kazahaya turned back and drove on. As they moved Kazahaya looked around hearing rustling noise. His eyes widen as he saw a mop of black hair move among the reeds. With his other arm Kazahaya grabbed on to Rikuo.

"What's wrong now?"

"There's someone in the bushes." Rikuo looked around but spotted nothing.

"You're paranoid."

"No I'm not!" Kazahaya let go of Rikuo's hand and placed them on his hips. He was about to argue further when Rikuo disappeared before his eyes.

"Rikuo…Rikuo where are you?" He turned around and found himself face to face with a small girl with long black hair. Her blue dress was covered in blood and her black eyes seemed devoid of life. Kazahaya screamed and pulled back.

"Who…who are you?" The young woman moved her hand up to Kazahaya's face. When he tried to pull back more but found he couldn't move. The woman put her hand on his cheek. It was cold like ice. She slid her hand down and blood smeared on his face. The tees eyes widen and he struggled.

"Don't disappear." She spoke sadly. Kazahaya stopped moving.

"What did you say?" He said in shock.

"Don't disappear, don't become your name sake."

"How do you know that…Have you spoken to Kei? Is she alright?" The woman tried to speak again but no voice came out. She began to fade.

"No wait please…Don't go!" The woman disappeared completely and he found he could move again. The blood disappeared from his face and felt pressure on his hand and he turned sharply and found Rikuo holding his arm again his face placed in anger.

"Why the hell did you let go of my hand?"

"What?"

"I can't see this unless I'm holding your hand stupid, don't let go again."

"But the girl."

"What girl."

"She was here a second ago…she looked so familiar." Kazahaya's eyes widen in realization.

"She's the girl from the movie…and your memory." Rikuo's eyes widen in horror. He grabbed Kazahaya with his free hand on the shoulder and shook.

"You saw Tsukiko where?" Rikuo looked around frantically.

"She's not her she dis…she disappeared. Who is she, who's Tsukiko?" Rikuo glared at the younger boy.

"No one…let's go." The boys crossed the field in an awkward silence. An opening appeared and a lone statue stood in the middle of the opening. It was an angle with two small wings coming from her back. She had long black hair in a robe, her face twisted in pain.

"That must be it." Rikuo stated as he appeared before it. He placed his hand on her back where the wings melted in to the back. He closed his eyes and felt his energy come forth from his chest through his one free hand. The sound of cracking ripped through the air as the wings began to separate from the woman. Grabbing the marble Rikuo turned towards his partner and saw beyond the boy a small girl. Her black hair went down to her legs and she was covered in a white robe.

"Kazahaya." Rikuo said and pointed behind the boy. Turning around slowly the girl smiled at the two.

"Thank you." She said happily and disappeared along with the field. The two boys were back in the small hall full of plumbing and steam.

"Who was that?" Kazahaya asked.

"I don't know but she looked a lot like the statue." Rikuo looked in his hand and instead of wings he held two pipes. They looked down at the floor where a dozen of other pipes laid on the floor. The taller man shrugged and walked back to the door. As soon as he opened it a train flashed by. Kazahaya jumped back and yelled.

"10:15…I guess where good for another 10 minutes. Don't worry I'll hold your hand the whole way." Rikuo smirked at his smaller partner. Grumbling to himself Kazahaya walked passed Rikuo and down the tunnel again.

*The drug store*

"Ah job well done boys." Kakei stated after they finished telling what had happened down in the tunnels. He took the pipes from the teens. He gave it to Saiga who placed it in a suit case.

"Are you going to tell us what that was for or is it one of your secret clients."

"Well I can't tell you who the person was but the pips were needed to help his daughter move on. You see she fell from an uncovered man hole and landed down where you went. She crawled out to the station but she lost to much blood at that point…when she fell two pipes lodged themselves into her back. They were never able to find the specific pipes, but by using Kudo-kun's gift to see the pipes and the girls memories we could find the metal and help her move on." The two boys stared at the man in shock.

"Wait but I saw something else." Kazahaya interjected "What about that Tsukiko person Rikuo?"

"You saw Tsukiko, Where kid where?" Saiga asked in surprise. Rikuo rolled his eyes

"He didn't see Tsukiko he saw the little girl who looked like her."

"What, no I didn't."

"Just stop it Kazahaya!" Rikuo yelled and stomped up to his room.

"You guys believe me right?" The other two looked at each other and then back at the teenager.

"Sure kid we believe you." Saiga said sympathetically.

"No you don't. And who is she anyway." Kakei walked up to the boy and placed his hand on his head.

"She's just someone very important to Rikuo. Don't worry everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

"OK… good night." And with that Kazahaya walked up the stairs. Saiga came up behind the other man and hugged him.

"What happened if he really did see Tsukiko and I missed it in my vision?" Kakei whispered.

"I don't know babe…But I don't see how he could have. Unless there was something down there that had her memories then he shouldn't have seen her. He wasn't even holding Rikuo's hand."

"I guess your right…Maybe if I had another vision tonight I'll feel better."

"Yeah…I'll even take tonight of and sleep with you."

"Thank…That would be great."

But that night Kakei went to be in another dreamless sleep, and would continue to do so for the next two months.

**Just reminding you that was there very first mission.**

**So that's the second chapter. The plot bunnies are coming the plot bunnies are coming.**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	3. no longer safe

**Hi people of Legal Drug xD. New chapter up hope you like. But if you find it confusing I kind of made it that way so be prepared to go "What the hell?"**

**Disclaimer: Legal drug is CLAMPS because there awesome.**

After the first month of Rikuo not speaking to Kazahaya, no one really thought of doing anything to fix the silent treatment. The trio just gave the older teen his own space. Kakei and Saiga both knew that by Kazahaya saying he spoke to Tsukiko so easily after the amount of effort Rikuo spent trying to even get a glimpse of her would put a downer on anyone.

But after the second month of silence even Kakei was beginning to feel the depression sink in. He was currently rubbing his temples as Saiga came into the back office, a cup of coffee in his hands. Thunder shook the room from the rain storm currently raging outside and it didn't help Kakei's headache any better.

"How's your head?" Saiga asked his lover handing the glasses wearing man a cup.

"It's just a stress headache. Between Rikuo's silent's, Kazahaya's depression, and my sudden absence of the future I'm surprised my head hasn't exploded yet." Saiga laughed and took a seat on the couch.

"Why don't I take dive for Tsukiko, She's close I can feel it."

"If you want." The man said not caringly and took a sip of coffee. Saiga sighed and lay down on the couch, shifted his sunglasses and went to sleep.

At the same time Rikuo was in storage clip board at hand making sure they had enough stock for the week. His mind was full of nothing but questions. Did Kazahaya really see Tsukiko? If He did really see her why wouldn't she try talking to Rikuo? He knew she could if she really wanted to. He gripped the clip board tighter until a wave of power went through his arms and cracked the board in half.

"Dam it, not again."

Kazahaya on the other hand was pretty relaxed standing by the cash register drumming his fingers against the counter. Because of the storm outside no one was out and that left him board out of his mind. He looked up at the clock again and saw only 5 minutes had passed since the last time he looked.

"I can't believe I actually wish that jerk would talk to me…I'm so board!" A vein popped from his forehead from the mere feeling of wanting the other teen's company. The bell on the Green drug store door rang and a customer walked through the door.

"Welcome to the Green Drugstore can I…help…you?" His voice got quieter and quieter as a woman walked up to him in a drench cloak. She flipped the hood off to reveal her white pinned up hair and black eyes. She was an elderly woman with some wrinkles around her eyes and frowning face.

"Kudo-sama I finally found you."

"Hara-san what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Kazahaya grabbed a towel from behind the counter and ran to the woman. He wrapped the towel around the now freezing woman and led her to his stool behind the cashier.

"I looked everywhere for you, you are in great danger." She said in a hurry. Kazahaya shushed the woman and looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"What do you mean? Where's Kei? Is she OK…is she hurt?"

"She's fine for now it's you who we are all worried about…I followed your trail to find you and it took me a year to do it but now I can warn you." Kazahaya looked down and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for caring Hara-san…But you know as well as I that you can't do anything. I left, which means he doesn't have to choose, I made the decision for him…Kei can live a happy life…and so can I."

"But that's the thing Kudo-sama!" Hara-san yelled out. She grabbed onto Kazahaya's shirt. In a flash the elderly woman's memories flooded through the empathetic teen.

_Hara-san placing a text book in front of a young Kei and Kazahaya and the young boy moaned._

_Hara-san making pancakes for the two children. They're all laughing. Behind them a man is watching them but his face is hidden in the shadows._

_Hara-san pleading quietly to Kazahaya to stay as he bundles himself in a winter jacket. Kei sleeps in a bed behind her._

_Kei pleading for Hara-san to find her brother._

_Hara-san with a tea set in her hand. She knocks and opens the door to see a young woman with long black hair tied to a chair with a bunch of men hidden in the shadows. The woman looks up at Hara-san covered in blood._

_Hara-san watches as men search around the castle for the young woman who had now gone missing. Kei comes up behind her and nods. Hara-san nods back and places the cap around her head and sneaks out the door._

Kazahaya pulled back. He blinked as his green glazed eyes snap back to life.

"That woman…That's Tsukiko. Rikuo's looking for her. I have to tell him."

"No wait Kudo-sama. She escaped I don't know where she is. But ever since she disappeared he has been on a war path to find you. There looking for you. I just thank the gods I was able to find you first." Kazahaya was about to reply when he heard Rikuo banging around the back room.

"I don't have time to talk about this…I'm sorry Hara-san but you need to go."

"But Kudo-sama I can't go back…they will know I found you and use me to get to you."

"Then hide." Kazahaya looked behind them at the office and the storage room. He quickly typed into the cash register and it popped opened with a chime. He dug out a couple of bills, shut the machine and handed it to her.

"Here this will help you get started…Start your life over your services in the Kudo house hold will no longer be necessary now go."

"But Kudo-sama." Kazahaya smiled lightly and he lifted the woman's hood over her head.

"It's just Kazahaya now. So please just go…and stay safe it's my last request as your charge." She looked at the boy and smiled. She grabbed the boy's hand gently and placed something in his palm.

"You have grown so much…and I'm proud I was able to serve you and your sister…But please if you need any help find me."

"Hai." The woman rushed out of the store and ran off. Kazahaya stood there in a daze. He opened his hand only to find a small cat charm on a key chain. A shadow came up behind him and placed his hand on Kazahaya's shoulder. Kazahaya jumped and screamed and dropped the cat in surprise.

"Calm down will you it's just me." Rikuo said as he bent down and grabbed the small cat.

"Don't do that you jerk I almost had a heart attack." Kazahaya felt himself blush and he grabbed the charm from the other teen.

"Yeah well die after dinner it's your turn to cook." Kazahaya was about to yell back when realized that this has the first argument they had since there last mission.

"Fine." He snorted. "But were having whatever I want."

"Whatever just make sure it's eatable." Rikuo smirked as he walked away.

Back in Kakei's office the future seer who was now sitting on the couch with his lover's head on his lap smiled at the loud shouting that he hadn't heard in so long.

"Maybe things will finally go back to normal." And he swiped some of Saiga's hair from his face. But he was still scared, because for the first time he didn't know if it would go back to normal…he didn't know if everything was going to be alright He would have to be like everyone else and he would have to wait and see.

**So there's chapter 3 for anyone who is actually reading this. I know this chapter is a little confusing like a said it was going to be but it's supposed to be mysterious and all will be explained in the chapters to come.**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	4. lose control

**Sorry it took so long to do this chapter. I just finished my first fan fiction story and then I got distracted with work and all. But here it is enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: Legal drug belongs to CLAMP which will hopefully continue it someday.**

Things seemed to have calmed down after so many weeks. Kakei was having visions again. Although they were not anything special he wasn't complaining. He would send his two workers on side jobs whether it is from customers or from his own visions.

Kakei was at the cash register when the two teens walked in. Rikuo walked in first with a small box that held a small simple gold ring in his hands and Kazahaya walked in after him fiddling with his cell phone.

"Here's the package." Rikuo stated indifferently. He placed the box on the counter. Kazahaya didn't notice the sudden stop and banged into Rikuo and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going." Rikuo complained.

"Well don't stop like that you…you…baka."

"Oh great come back did you make that up yourself or did you have help." Rikuo smirked holding out a hand for Kazahaya. Waves of frustration poured from the smaller teen but reluctantly took Rikuo's hand and pulled himself up. Rikuo then bent down and grabbed Kazahaya's phone noticing the small cat charm dangling off it.

"When did you get this?" Kazahaya looked at what Rikuo was pointing to and then grabbed the phone.

"It's none of your business but if you must know I bought it at the mall."

"You would spend your money on something as worthless as that cat boy."

"It's not worthless you teme and I'm not a cat!" Kazahaya 'hmphed' and ran off to their room upstairs. Kakei shook his head and took the box.

"Kudo-kun seems to be in a bad mood."

"Yeah I wonder what crawled up his ass." Rikuo helped Kakei clean up the store for closing and then went up to the shared apartment. When he got inside he heard the water running from the shower and decided to start dinner, even thought it was supposed to be Kazahaya's turn. He turned the stove on and let the water boil and then placed the rice in the rice cooker.

With time to kill he decided to clean up. Once again Kazahaya left a mess on his side of the room. Rikuo usually left his stuff alone but his clothes from that afternoon fell onto his side and he hated that. He picked up the jeans when a small book fell from the pocket. He lifted it up and saw that it was a pocket calendar. He looked over at the bathroom and heard the water still going strong. He opened it up and noticed most of the pages where blank just the usual 'your turn to cook' and 'pick up groceries'. He then flipped to June the month they were in and saw one of the days in a couple of weeks circled in red.

'My and Kei's birthday.' It was spelled wrong and was terrible kanji but there on the page was a day that Rikuo didn't even think about and it was a couple of weeks away. And who was Kei. He remembered all the incidences when Kazahaya called out her name but he still couldn't figure it out.

"What are you doing?" Kazahaya asked behind him. Rikuo turned around and was face to face with the smaller teen dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist and water dripping off his hair and body. Although Kazahaya wasn't very muscular Rikuo noted with all the work the shorter teen had been doing he had a great body.

"Is that mine?" Kazahaya looked back up at Rikuo his face filled with anger. "Is it pick on Kazahaya day or do you just enjoy tormenting me?" Rikuo wanted to apologize but his pride wouldn't let him.

"No tormenting is your job cat boy." Kazahaya's face turned red and imaginary cat ears appeared on his head.

"I am not a Cat!" Kazahaya shouted back.

"Yeah yeah why don't you tell it to this Kei person." He said smugly his with his eyes closed and holding up the small calendar.

"Don't take about Kei." Kazahaya shouted angrily before jumping at Rikuo and reaching for the calendar. It took Rikuo by such surprised that the weaker teen was able to knock him down and fell on top of him. Kazahaya sat on top of him his legs straddling his waist the pocket calendar now in his hands. Kazahaya's eyes glazed over for two seconds, to short amount of time for Rikuo or himself to notice. He then looked down to see the position he was in. It took him a couple of minutes to put two and two together before jumping off screaming.

"What the hell?" Kazahaya screamed.

"What do you mean what the hell you're the one who jumped me!" Rikuo shouted getting up from the floor. Kazahaya's face went red with embarrassment and ran back into the bathroom. The water began to boil and Rikuo went over to the stove and turned it off. He leaned over the counter and sighed. He couldn't believe it, he was actually turned on. He didn't have time for this he can only focus on finding Tsukiko not relationships, especially with Kazahaya. He slid his hand through his hair and grabbed the apartment keys before heading out into the night to get some fresh air.

Kazahaya on the other hand had slid down against the bathroom door. He was breathing heavily and pushed his hair out of his face.

"What was that?" He said to himself. He had felt something there that didn't feel like him. When he was on top of the Rikuo he felt his own emotions of embarrassment, anger, confusion, and attraction. Yes attraction, he wasn't denying he thought the other man was good looking but under that he felt another set of emotion, one of surprise and a more animalistic and heavier attraction.

"Did that come from Rikuo? But that's not possible I was in complete control I wasn't trying to feel his emotions…And I was completely self aware." He heard the door of the apartment open and close, probably Rikuo leaving. He banged his head against the bathroom door a couple of times. Tears were fighting their way to the surface of his eyes. This meant he was starting to lose control. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later but he was hoping on the later. 'He' was out there looking for him and once 'he' did it would be all over…for him and Kei.

Later that night Rikuo walked back into the dark apartment. He tip toed to the fridge hungry from not eating dinner and was just going to pour himself some cereal and milk. But instead he found the dinner he began to make finished and in a Tupperware waiting and ready for him to heat up and eat. He looked over at Kazahaya's bed and saw the younger teen spread out on his stomach and sleeping on his bed snoring. He smiled lightly and put the food in the microwave. When it finished he ate up the meal and put the dirty dishes in the sink. He walked over to the other boy who had now turned over onto his back and was half falling of the bed.

He gently pushed the boy further on the bed.

"Yeah well…you're a teme to you…you…teme." Kazahaya said sleepily still not waking up. Rikuo laughed quietly. It seemed everything would be fine tomorrow.

~The next day~

Rikuo was right. The next morning he woke up and then shoved Kazahaya awake. They argued and then ate breakfast. It seemed like yesterday never happened. They walked down stairs just as Kakei flipped the open sign on the Green drug store. Kazahaya began placing items on the shelf, Kakei went into his office and Rikuo manned the cash register. People began coming into the shop bright an early. A couple of high school girls giggled and blushed as they paid for their things with Rikuo, a man with a cold got some masks and cough medicine and a woman bought condoms and some lip-gloss. All seemed to be normal, even when the woman with long black hair came in with a black looking plush toy bouncing on her shoulder came in asking for Kakei. (1)Rikuo pointed to the back door and she smiled as she went to the office, yep all normal for the Green drug store. After about a half an hour the woman came out holding the ring they had gotten the following day in her hand with Kakei following her out of the room.

"Arigatou Kakei-san, I'm sure my client will be very pleased to know her wish will be granted. Promises can be such a terrible problem now a day don't you think?"(2)

"Hai, hai. Come again anytime Yukko-san." And with that the tall woman left. Kakei clapped his hands together.

"Well it's time for breaks. Who want to go first? Saiga made some delicious sandwiches before going out." The two boys looked at each other.

"Well since I was stuck eating re-heated food yesterday I might as well be able to get the first break." Rikuo sneered. He took off his smock and threw it at Kazahaya who caught it and growled.

"You're just lucky I'm not that hungry."

"Yeah yeah I'm so lucky." Kakei went back to the back office followed by Rikuo to have lunch together. Kazahaya stood behind the counter and placed Rikuo's smock next to him. He sat on the stool and leaned over resting his head on the palm of his hand. The reason why they both always wanted the first break of the day was because no one really came in at this time. People were at school, adults at work, just plain slow.

A few minutes later a young woman came in. She was wearing a jacket even though it was warm out and held it as close to her body as possible. She looked around nervously her long brown hair almost completely covering her black eyes. Kazahaya watched in curiosity as she went down the woman aisle. She came back to the cash register and handed Kazahaya a box of pregnancy tests. He rang it up.

"1500 yen please." (3) The woman took the money out of her wallet and handed him exact changed. As their hands touched she pulled back quickly grabbed the box and briskly walked out. Kazahaya stood there with the money still in his hand head down, hair covering his eyes.

~10 minutes later~

Saiga walked into the Green store expecting to see one of the two boys standing at the cash register. But all he saw was 1500 yen on the counter. He was at least happy Rikuo wasn't there. He always hated coming in with the bad news of no sighting of Tsukiko. What good were his powers if it wasn't working?

"Damn Tsukiko and her being more powerful than all of us. It's starting to get really annoying." He walked into the back office just as Rikuo was finishing his lunch and was standing up to leave.

"Hello there how was your day?" Kakei asked.

"Same as usual. Sorry Rikuo." Saiga said sadly.

"Its fine I guess. There's always tomorrow."

"That's the spirit Rikuo. Now why don't you go back to work and tell Kazahaya to come back for his break." Kakei said with his eerie smile.

"Where is Kazahaya anyway?" Saiga asked. "I didn't see him in the store." The other two men looked at him in confusion. Saiga ran out of the office followed by his co-workers. They looked around the empty store.

"Kazahaya!" Saiga shouted in worry.

"Kazahaya you idiot where are you?" Rikuo yelled out. Kakei went over to the counter when he heard a bump under the cash register and went around seeing what it was.

"Ah boys I found him." He said in an urgent manner. The two men ran over to the counter.

"Rikuo why don't you flip the open sign to close?"

"But what about…"

"Rikuo please." Rikuo stared back and went over to the door. Kakei bent over to Kazahaya who was now under the counter his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth and green eyes glazed over. Saiga sat next to Kakei and reached out for the teen.

"Hey kid. Are you alright?" Before he could even reach him Kazahaya screamed and struck out at him swiping Saiga's face. His sunglasses went flying off his face. His eyes were closed but when he opened them they revealed white eyes with no pupils.

"Saiga?" Rikuo asked standing back in shock.

"Forget it Rikuo just hand me my sunglasses." He said covering his eyes with his hand. Rikuo picked up the glasses and handed it to Saiga. Saiga stood up and backed off and Rikuo took his spot. Kazahaya began to mumble to himself as he went back to rocking back and forth.

"Raped me….I'm not ….pregnant…not pregnant…don't touch."

"What are you talking about? Who raped you?" Rikuo asked. Kakei shook his head.

"I don't think it was him, I think he was poisoned with some ones emotions and memories" Kakei said as he moved his hand out to the scared teen.

"Wait Kakei…let me try." Kakei paused for a second in worry but allowed the younger boy to go forward.

"Hey Kazahaya…No one's going to hurt you." Kazahaya just looked around like he didn't see the three men in front of him.

"Pain…rape…no, please…can't have child."

"Kazahaya just give me your hand." Rikuo said getting impatient. He quickly grabbed both of Kazahaya's thin wrists. Kazahaya screamed as Rikuo pulled him out from under the counter.

"Kakei held on to Kazahaya's shoulders as he struggled from the other teens grip.

"Kazahaya if you can hear me just concentrate on Rikuo's hands…forget what you're feeling and just think about what Rikuo is feeling." Kakei pleaded with the boy. Rikuo concentrated on memories he had with Kazahaya. All their missions they have had, destroying the book they were supposed to get, the flower vase, the mission at the all boys school, the fireflies. He remembered finding Kazahaya in the snow, teaching him how to make food. (4) The good and the bad, anything to get whoever's memory out of Kazahaya's head.

Kazahaya's struggling began to get lighter until he finally stopped altogether. His eyes where screwed shut his hands made into anger fists. He finally opened his eyes; they were still glazed over until he blinked over and over turning them to normal shade of green.

"Wha…what happened?" Kazahaya asked weakly.

"That's what we would like to know kid. You gave us quiet a scare there." Saiga said truly relieved.

"I…I don't know one minute I was taking the money from a customer and the next minute I was overwhelmed with pain and fear and then nothing. At least until I saw myself through Rikuo." Kakei rubbed Kazahaya's back soothingly.

"Kazahaya have you been having trouble keeping people's emotions and thoughts separate from yourself lately?" Kazahaya thought for a minute. He remembered the time he touched the cherry tree when having to wear that ridiculous school girl uniform. It happened to easily that day but he never told anyone, and then yesterday with Rikuo's emotions when he was sitting on top of him.

"Well I can remember one incident." Saiga said. "With the chocolate bar remember. Rikuo threw his shoe on you and you got his taste in food pretty easily."

"That's true" Kakei said in agreement. "Are you hiding anything else?" Kazahaya looked down.

"No." Kazahaya lied. He knew that it was inevitable for this to happen and he didn't need the rest of them to worry. He began to get up but his legs felt like jelly under him and fell down. Luckily Rikuo was able to catch him. His face turned red with the embrace.

"I should probably go find the girl who these emotions belong to. I didn't like them and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like them either." Saiga raised an eyebrow.

"Not in your condition kid. I'll go out and find her and get her some help OK." Kazahaya looked up and the man contemplating on his offer.

"OK I guess. But how can you find her." Saiga smiled.

"I have my ways." He said pointing to his sunglasses. Rikuo and Kazahaya looked at him in confusion and curiosity before Rikuo helped Kazahaya up their apartment. Saiga wrapped his arm around his smaller lover.

"I didn't like that." He said. Kakei hugged himself.

"Neither did I…How did I not see that. I thought my visions were getting better again but apparently there not. I should have seen it coming. How can I protect him from what's to come if I can't protect him now."

"It's not your fault. You know just as well as I do that he's as strong as Tsukiko…if not stronger. You can't clearly see his future. That's probably why you haven't been getting any visions there probably all about Kazahaya or Tsukiko." Kakei shivered.

"That probably means the reason for opening this store is soon to come."

"Yeah…well I better go find this girl and get her some help, promised the kid and all." Saiga said grabbing the 1500 yen left on the counter and held it in his fist.

"Too easy." He said smiling. "Be back in a few hon." And he kissed Kakei lightly on the head. Kakei watched his lover leave the store then looked at the ceiling where Kazahaya and Rikuo were.

"The battle is about to begin isn't it Kazahaya." He sighed before heading to the office.

**If you guessed Yukko-san from xxxHolic than you Bing, Bing, Bing you guessed right. You don't need to know who she is. Just a little something fun for those who keep up with the CLAMP crossovers. Same thing with #2**

**From episode 9 in xxxHolic she gave the pinky promise girl a ring. Just pretending she got it from Kakei. I don't remember if there's a manga chapter or not but it is episode 9.**

**1500 yen= $15**

**If you guys don't know these missions then you should go brush up on one of the most awesomest (yes I know it's not a word) manga ever. I might be refereeing to past events a lot.**

**So thanks for sticking it out with me. I really am sorry it took so long. But I am not a person to start writing and not finish because those writers drive me absolutely insane. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. DON'T HIDE FROM ME. I CAN SEE YOU. (0)_(0) SEEE YOOOUUUUU. OK so back to being sane. **

**Review kindly Onegai. **


	5. the past that started it all

**OK sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter. It explains some things and hopefully you'll get it.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to CLAMP.**

The night of the incident left everyone in a sour mood. Rikuo had brought Kazahaya to bed and the younger teen had been sleeping ever since. Rikuo heard a knock at the door and quietly got up to see who it was. Saiga stood there and silently asked the boy to follow him downstairs. Rikuo took one final look at Kazahaya and went down the stairs.

Once in the back office Saiga took his jacket off and sat down on the couch followed by Rikuo. Kakei sat at his desk as usual with his fingers knitted together in worry.

"So…" Saiga started "I found the girl and convinced her to go to the hospital for being raped. The police question her and they're going to arrest the guy."

"That's great and all Saiga but I think we have more important things to deal with." Rikuo said with his arms crossed. "Like for one thing what the hell was with your eyes?" Saiga and Kakei looked down.

"Well you're not the only person with powers boy." Rikuo looked at Saiga in confusion. Saiga sighed.

"I'm kind of a mixture of Kakei and Kazahaya. If I have an object from someone I can trace them. It usually works best when I'm sleeping. That's why during the day I sleep …I track them then and then I find them at night."

"Is that why you asked for Tsukiko's hair piece?" (1)

"Yeah…that's exactly why." Rikuo stood up in frustration.

"Then why haven't you been able to find her ye?!"

"Rikuo calm down." Kakei interjected sternly. Rikuo stood back in surprise. He had never seen his boss talk like that before. He sat down silently and rubbed his hair with his hands.

"Saiga is trying very hard to find her for you. And so am I…But some people are just too strong for us." Rikuo frowned and looked up at Saiga.

"Gomen nasai Saiga." Rikuo said whole heartedly. Saiga smiled lightly and nodded.

"Now." Kakei said. "I called you both here because I fear that time is short. The reason I opened the Green Drug store is nearing and my powers don't work with Kudo-kun. So we need to watch him extra carefully. Is that understood?"

"Yeah…but can I ask you a question Kakei."

"Of course Rikuo."

"Well…can I ask you what you saw? What you saw that made you start this all." A sad smile covered Kakei's face.

"That is an excellent question. One I probably should have told you a long time ago and I should probably start from the beginning. When Saiga, Tsukiko and I were younger and first received our gifts." Rikuo tensed when he hear Tsukiko's name and sat up straight as Kakei told the tale.

_FLASHBACK_

Kakei was only ten years old and living out in the outskirts of Tokyo. He was in his middle school uniform (the black one) and on his bike racing through the streets. His hair was much shorter and was his eyes were not as sharp as they are now. He screeched to a halt in front of a house and yelled out.

"Tsukiko…Tsukiko come on we are going to be late." A young girl at the same age as Kakei walked out of the home smiling. She was wearing the sailor uniform for school and her long black hair was braided back. She walked up to Kakei with two bento boxes rapped in a cloth.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Kakei-kun. Sorry I'm late I was just finishing up our lunch."

"Ah arigatou. Come on we're going to be late." Tsukiko grabbed onto Kakei's back and lifted herself onto the back of the bike before he pushed off.

The two ran into the classroom just before the bell rang and took their seats next to each other in their assigned seat in the back. The teacher was about to take attendants when the door slid open revealing a young man with black hair, his uniform unbutton slightly and sunglasses upon his eyes.

"Saiga you late again. And how many times have I told you to take off the sunglasses."

"Yeah yeah I got it." The young man said in annoyance. He pulled off his sunglasses and placed them in his pocket revealing two sharp black eyes. Kakei placed his head on his hand and sighed.

"Oh my god you are so totally crushing on the bad boy." Tsukiko cheered quietly to Kakei.

"Shh. I do not." Tsukiko laughed and the two of them took out there notebooks and began their class.

After school Tsukiko and Kakei walked home, Kakei's bike being pulled between them.

"I still can't believe you have to move into the city."Kakei said in disappointment.

"Yeah it sucks…but we can still see each other. It's only an hour away by train."

"I guess. It still sucks having to move in with your aunt's apartment."

"Yeah but it's not that bad. I get to help take care of my little cousin Rikuo. He's so cute." Tsukiko said making lovey dovey eyes.

"Hey wait up." the two children looked behind them as Saiga ran up to them. Kakei looked forward blushing fearsly.

"Do you have the notes for math? I kind of fell asleep during class."

"Umm hai…of course." Saiga flashed him a smiled and Kakei handed him the notebook.

"So you guys heading pass the river."

"Yes would you like to join us?" Tsukiko asked.

"Sure why not." And the three began their walk together. Tsukiko took out some bread and began to nibble on it.

"Oh that looks good…can I have some?" Kakei asked.

"Sure." Tsukiko answered back splitting the bread in half. Kakei was about to take a bite when Saiga plucked the bread from his hand and pulled of his own piece.

"Thank you." He said and took a large bit along with Kakei.

"Not so much it's…" Tsukiko began to warn but it was too late as there face began to turn red and tears began to spill from their eyes.

"Sorry guys but its curry bread." Saiga dropped his backpack and grabbed a tin bottle out of his. He unscrewed the cap and poured the liquid in his mouth.

"That's good stuff." He said and handed it to Kakei who guzzled down the water and handed it to Tsukiko and took a couple of sips.

"That's pretty good…what is that?" Kakei asked Saiga.

"I don't know I did a five finger discount at the small shop down the road."

"You stole it!" Kakei said in surprise.

"Well I was going to pay for it…But the guy wouldn't give it to me. He said it wasn't for me…whatever that means."

"Where did you say you got it?" Tsukiko asked her face suddenly pale.

"Tsukiko what's wrong?" Kakei asked.

"Saiga did you get it at the Green store down the road."

"Yeah so what…" before he could say anything else Tsukiko grabbed the bottle and ran off in the opposite direction towards the store. The other two boys looked at each other and ran after her. They reached the small run down shop with a few assortments of foods, drinks, and herbs.

"Green-san, Green -san are you here?" Tsukiko shouted. An elderly man walked out of the shop in a hurry.

"Tsukiko is that you. Did the herbs not work on your mother's cold?"

"She's fine…but I need to know what was in this drink?" Tsukiko asked worriedly holding out the canister. The man's face visible paled and took the object.

"Where did you get this?" Tsukiko turned around and grabbed Saiga by the arm.

"He shop lifted it."

"Hey don't squeal on me." He replied taking his arm from her grip. The old man frowned and looked at Kakei.

"Did you drink from this to?" Kakei shook his head nervously. Green-san shook his head and motioned for the children to come into the shop. When they sat down at a table he placed the tin in the center.

"You didn't drink just any water…What you drank was the water of knowledge."

"What do you mean old man?" Saiga asked angrily.

"The water comes from a spring that can give you the ability to know the knowledge of the future, the knowledge of the lost or the knowledge of the heart. It's both a blessing and a curse and I'm afraid there is no way to stop it."

"Yeah right OK." Saiga said. "Someone belongs in the loony bin." He began to get up. The old man stood up as well and grabbed a necklace behind him off the counter.

"Young man catch." Saiga turned around and caught the necklace. A white light appeared before his eyes before he found himself in the middle of town behind a woman with black hair.

"What the hell?" He shouted. The woman turned around and walked right through him.

"What the hell?" He cried out again and turned to see the woman go to a man sweeping the street.

"Excuse me…I'm looking for a necklace that I might have left here…have you seen it." The man shook his head no and the woman moved on. Then with another white light he was back into the room with the other three.

"Whoa. What was that?"

"Let me see your eyes." The older man said. Saiga removed the glasses and the other children gasped. Instead of the usual black eyes white pupil's stared back at them.

"Oh my goodness." Kakei slowly pronounced placing his hand over his mouth.

FLASH BACK END

"Are you serious?" Rikuo said.

"Unfortunately yeah." Saiga answered back. "After that I defiantly turned a new leaf. No more stealing or doing bad things...I learned my lesson. After that night Kakei had his first vision about a house going up in flames and was able to save them…And then Tsukiko was able to travel through our dreams."

"But how come Tsukiko never told me any of this."

"She wanted to protect you." Kakei said. He stood up and leaned against the desk.

"And then when we were in college I had my vision of Kazahaya…well sort of. It was all mixed up really. It was a boy in shadows in front of a drug store called "Green Drug store.' He fell to the ground and was calling for help. I tried running to him but I couldn't move. He then disappeared before me and a young woman appeared in his place. She was in a kimono dress and was crying to me. She said don't let him disappear...like the wind. When I woke up I just knew what I had to do."

"But what about Tsukiko…What happened to her?"

"We don't know. We wanted to know if she could help us. When we got to the house all we saw were the bloody room and you in the corner holding her hair piece."

"So all we have to go on is a dream of the future with Kazahaya asking for help and a girl in a Kimono. That doesn't help."

"Yeah well." Saiga replied. "I think the kid knows more than he's letting on…And I think it's time for us to find out.

**The show a hair piece at the end of the second manga, when they show the bloody room.**

**OK so I hope that wasn't too corny but I had a little trouble with this chapter. Luckily I have the next chapter all planned out and it will be much better. A certain someone makes a surprise visit.**


	6. Reveal

**Hey sorry how long it took for the update. I've just been kinda busy. But here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Clamp, Clamp, Clamp and I think Clamp.**

Kazahaya woke up with what felt like a bulldozer drove over his head over and over again. The door opened and Rikuo came in drinking a smoothie. His eyes widen at the appearance at the awaken boy.

"You're up." He said in surprise

"Of course I'm up…what happened?" Kazahaya asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You've been asleep for three days that's what happened."

"Nani?" Kazahaya turned over to the calendar on the wall and saw that three more days have been x off in red marker from the last time he looked at it. Kazahaya stood up and wobbled causing Rikuo to hurry over and catch him on reflex. As soon as the two connected Kazahaya's eyes glazed over and saw into Rikuo. The whole story of how Kakei, Saiga, and Tsukiko met and why the Green drug store was open swirled before Kazahaya's eyes. The younger boy pulled from Rikuo's grip and stumbled to the ground.

"What the hell?" Rikuo yelled and bent down to Kazahaya's level.

"Don't touch me!" Kazahaya yelled. Rikuo froze in shock. "I'm sorry…just please don't touch me. I can't seem to control it any longer." Kazahaya continued.

"Control what...Your visions?" Kazahaya nodded scrunching himself into a ball.

"Wait here." Rikuo said sternly and ran down the stairs. Kazahaya waited a few minutes before hearing the footsteps of his three companions enter the room. Kakei sat down next to the nervous boy.

"Kudo-kun I think it's time for you to tell us what's happening. We only want to help." Kazahaya looked up at the three men who looked at him in concern.

"I don't want to get you all involved."

"Well kid." Saiga said nonchalantly. "Whether you want us to or not we are all in this. Besides if we can't help that means I lose the only stock boy who I can tease." Saiga laughed causing Kazahaya to smile lightly.

"Well I guess I can only start at the beginning." Kazahaya said as Rikuo and Saiga took a seat on the floor anxious to hear the tale.

"My sister and I…Kei we grew up and a really big mansion. We had never been outside our house, never knew our parents, never knew the outside world. We just did as we were told, studying and being obedient. Kei and I were really close to each other even though we are exactly the opposite of each other in every way except appearance.

"So does she have powers too?"Rikuo asked. Kazahaya nodded his head.

"But while I have the power to see and feel people's emotions and visions she has the power to give it to them."

"Like a Telepath?" Kakei asked.

"Hai…As we grew older Kei would still do everything she was told. But I couldn't take it anymore it was driving me crazy." Kazahaya pulled on his hair for emphasizes.

"I wanted to leave the house and go outside for once. I went to go ask my uncle who had become our care taker to let us have a break and go out. That's when I overheard him. He was talking to this man that visits the house every once and awhile but I never found out his name or what he wanted. My uncle said that my sister and I were almost 18 and our gifts would soon come to full strength. But that he can only give the man one of us since someone needed to carry on the Kudo name. I knew if I left my uncle would have no chose but to keep Kei as the heir. He was always worried about keeping the Kudo name alive that he wouldn't hurt Kei unless there was someone to take her place. If I wasn't there, there would be no one else to take her place."

"That's all very interesting Kazahaya but that doesn't explain your powers going all wacky." Rikuo said. Kazahaya bent his head down.

"That has everything to do with my powers. After hearing the conversation I did some digging around on what would happen when I turn 18 before I ran away. I went to my teacher Hara-san. Her family has been serving my family for generations and so she knew exactly what was going to happen. As soon as midnight strikes on my 18th birthday I won't have control over my powers anymore. Whatever the first thing I touch is I will take on its memories whether it be a person or a…a...vase. After that I won't be able to leave the memories and I lose my own."

The three men sat in silence not knowing how to respond to that. Kazahaya's birthday was only a couple of days away. Kakei always thought he would have to save Kazahaya from someone else not save him from himself. How was he supposed to do that?

"Is there anything we can do?" Saiga asked.

"Not that I know of." Kazahaya spoke. Rikuo stood up slowly his eyes covered over by his bangs.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked. Rikuo turned and ran out of the room causing Kazahaya to jump up and ran after his partner. Kakei and Saiga called after him but it was only in vein.

Rikuo had just left the building when Kazahaya caught up to him. The teen reached out to grab Rikuo but the dark haired man pulled out of reach.

"Don't touch me you baka." He yelled turning around to face his partner.

"Don't call me a baka you teme. Where are you going?"

"I can't deal with this…with you. I started working for Kakei to get help finding my cousin not having to hold some dam kids hand.

"Well I didn't ask for this either. And besides you're the one who picked me up in the middle of the street remember!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't go around passing out in public places." Kazahaya opened his mouth to shout back but he didn't have a comeback and his face showed it. Rikuo began laughing.

"Hey stop laughing it's not funny."

"Your (laugh) face (snicker) is priceless."

"It is not you…you…big bully." Rikuo calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye smiling. Kazahaya pouted.

"I'm sorry…I just don't know if I can deal with having another person close to me leaving."

"I'm…I'm close to you?"

"Of course you are." He responded bonking Kazahaya on the head. His eyes widen.

"I'm sorry are you OK?" He said remembering how vulnerable Kazahaya is to his touches right now. (Wow that sounds so dirty lol). Kazahaya snorted.

"You know concern is not a good look on you." Kazahaya laughed. "I'm fine. I seem have control right now." Rikuo sighed and bent down to Kazahaya's level till they were face to face and very close. Kazahaya shut his eyes and slowly opened one of them as Rikuo smirked.

"What did you think I was going to kiss you?" He said in a joking matter.

"What…no of course not why would I think that. I mean you like the girls and they like you and we hate each other right. Well at least you hate me and..." As Kazahaya rambled on Rikuo rolled his eyes and did the only thing he knew to shut the younger teen up. He pulled Kazahaya in and kissed him lightly on the lips. The stayed that way for a moment before Rikuo pulled back.

"Nani?" Kazahaya said in a daze. Never in a million years did expect a kiss from Rikuo.

"I don't hate you Kazahaya. You're annoying sometimes and yeah you get on my nerves. Not to mention you're a slob, you're really slow, and you make a mess of everything and…"

"I get it!" Kazahaya cut in cat ears popping from his head and a vein from his forehead. Rikuo smiled and rubbed Kazahaya's hair.

"But all those things are you. And you make life much more interesting." Kazahaya looked down and smiled. Rikuo smiled and pulled the younger partner in for a hug.

"I guess I'll just have to figure out a way to keep you here a little bit longer don't I." Rikuo continued.

"Don't forget to count us in."A deep voice said behind the two gifted teens. They turned to see Saiga and Kakei standing in the door way smiling. Kazahaya frowned.

"You guys really don't have to do this. I've been prepared for this for a long time now." Rikuo punched him on the head one again.

"Ouch! Will you stop doing that?!" Kazahaya yelled.

"Then stop saying stupid things!" Rikuo shouted back. The other men laughed followed by the two younger workers. Kakei who was laughing with his eyes closed opened them and immediately stopped his laughter. The other three stopped laughing as well when they saw the precog looking beyond his two helpers. Rikuo and Kazahaya turned around both their eyes widening in surprise as a young woman stood before the four of them.

"Sorry am I interrupting a moment?" The girl asked smiling sweetly. Her red dress swirled lightly in the wind and she tucked her long black hair behind her ear.

"Rikuo." Kazahaya said quietly looking up at the other teen.

"It's been a long time Rikuo-chan." The woman said. Rikuo's hands dangled at his sides as he took a step forward.

"Tsukiko?"

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn. Cliffy I know kill the author. She makes us wait forever and then does another cliff hanger. I promise the next one will be out shortly. I just have a lot of stuff on my hands. So please don't kill me xD.**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	7. Things begin to change

**Hey so Tsukiko has finally made an appearance. YAY Tsukiko.**

**I just wanted to thank Zefi. That was one of the sweetest reviews that someone has given me. To say that I got into the minds of CLAMP is what I'm aiming for so to say that "the author has been in the mind of clamp to be able to write that!" Really made my day. I hope I continue to do a good job *bow***

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I am in their mind Legal drug will still always belong to CLAMP.**

The four drug store works and Tsukiko sat on the couches provided in Kakei's office. Saiga had just finished pouring them all tea when Tsukiko began her tale.

"I'm so sorry for what I have done to all of you. I never meant for it to get this far."

"Where have you been?" Rikuo asked. "There was so much blood and when we couldn't find you..."

"Yes I know and I apologize." Rikuo then looked at his cousin's face and noticed the tiny white scars that adorned her face and neck.

"I was attacked when you were at school, I tried to defend myself… but one came up behind me and pulled my hair clip out of my hair. At that point there were too many of them and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I found myself tied to a chair." Tsukiko paused and looked around the room. The three older men looked on with concern but when she looked at Kazahaya he was looking down in guilt.

"You know where I was don't you Kudo-san." Kazahaya looked up when she said his name and bit his lip.

"You where in my house, right?" The three men looked at Kazahaya in surprise.

"Was it my uncles doing?" The empath asked.

"Yes and his friend. They discovered my gift of moving through people's dreams. They wanted to use me to track you. When I didn't comply they…used methods to persuade me." She said touching one of the scars that cut across her color bone. Rikuo growled under his breath.

"Who would do something like that?" He said angrily.

"After my escape I discovered that the man's name is Sato Haru."(1)

"Sato-san as in the billionaire investor?"

"Hai but he's not who you think he is, he's over 400 years old."

"What!" the four men yelled."

"That's impossible." Kazahaya said. "He looks like he's only 40."

Tsukiko frowned.

"After I escaped and was able to get back my full strength I went through his dreams to find out what he wanted with me. His ultimate dream is to be immortal and he has been succeeding by placing himself into different bodies."

"Is that his gift?" Saiga asked. "He can put himself into people's bodies."

"No he is a regular human. A genius but he has no abilities." The four men looked at her in confusion. She laughed lightly at their faces.

"You see Kazahaya is not the only person who ever have this ability to take memories and feelings. I must confess he is one of the most powerful ones of his kind but there were others before him. Sato has found that if he is to touch an empath on their 18th birthday at midnight when they have lost their control he can transfer all his memories into the younger body and in doing so have another body that is younger and fit."

Rikuo stood up.

"You have got to be kidding me. He wants to where Kazahaya like a coat. That's discussing!" Rikuo looked over at Kazahaya who look like he wanted to throw up. Kazahaya slowly looked over at Tsukiko.

"But he won't hurt Kei right?"

"What the hell Kazahaya. He's after you and all you can think of is protecting your sister." Rikuo yelled

"He said he was going to pick one of us. That's why I left so he didn't have to." Kazahaya said.

"Kei was always safe." Tsukiko said. "Your uncle probably did not understand the full situation. He just knew that Sato always wanted one of you, not you specifically. As far as I can tell he has no interest in your sister. I owe your sister my life. She was the one who helped me escape."

Kazahaya gave a sigh of relief and slide back on the couch. Rikuo stormed over the teen and punched him in the head.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?!" Kazahaya yelled.

"Well will you focus for once in your life? This is no time to relax." Rikuo said grabbing a hold of his partner's cheeks and began to pinch them. Kazahaya yelled in pain and pushed Rikuo off of him.

"Well I don't see the point of not being able to relax. It's not like this is a horrible situation."

Kakei stood up and sat down next to his employee placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And why would this not be a horrible situation Kudo-kun. A man is trying to steal your body."

"Yeah but you see he's trying to steal my body. Who cares I'll be gone by then anyway. In the last 400 years he hasn't done anything bad." Kazahaya stood up Kakei's hand sliding off in the process. He turned to his companions and smiled.

"I'm going to count the stock." He turned to Tsukiko and bowed.

"It was very nice meeting you. Good bye." He turned back and began to walk out of the room.

"All right if that's what you want." Tsukiko said sweetly. "I guess I'll tell the next empathy how to keep their selves from losing themselves." Kazahaya stopped in his tracks and turned around. So did the other three men.

"Tsukiko this better not be one of your jokes." Kakei said making the face he always does when he was trying to scare someone.

"I'm not 10 years old anymore those faces won't work on me. And I would never joke about this. I saw it when I was in Sato's dreams. He has a vile of some sort of liquid that comes from the wicked flower he bought from the Dimensional witch (A little bit of xxxHolic in there.) If you drink it, it's supposed to dull anyone's powers. Sato got it just in case one of his victims caught on and tried to stop him. If they drink it they wouldn't have enough powers to stop him. But if we get our hands on it we might be able to save you. Of course that's only if you want to though, since you seem to have made up your mind on dying."

Before she could say anything else Kazahaya ran up and hugged her taking her by surprise.

"No thank you, thank you. I want to see my sister again and do more missions and try more foods." Tsukiko laughed.

"You're welcome Kudo-san."

"I'm going to start strategizing." Kazahaya bowed and ran out of the room.

"Wait Kazahaya." Rikuo said running after him. Rikuo reached the teen right before he was about to go up the stairs.

"Kazahaya…about before."

"Do you mean the kiss? Don't worry about it. I know you were just doing it to make me feel better. But now that I got a chance I promise I won't mention it to anyone."

"No wait that's not what I meant…"

"Rikuo." They teens heard Tsukiko call.

"Your cousin's calling you." Kazahaya stated and ran up the steps. Before Rikuo tried to explain Tsukiko came up behind him.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No it's fine. What did you want?"

"To talk to you." Tsukiko lead her cousin outside and they sat on the sidewalk.

"I really wanted to apologize for how long it took me to get back to you."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't contact you. Sato has spies everywhere. I knew that if he found me it would lead him straight to you, which means that it would lead him straight to Kazahaya." Rikuo nodded in understanding and looked up to his apartment's window.

"I know you truly love him." Tsukiko whispered. Rikuo's eyes widen.

"Why would you say that?"

"I can see the way you look at him. And I might have snuck a glance at your dreams now and again. Your thoughts are not always as innocent as I would like them to be." Tsukiko laughed at Rikuo blush.

"Yeah well it's not going to matter. We'll get this potion stuff from the witch and then everything will be back to normal." Tsukiko frowned.

"You can't get it from the Dimensional witch Rikuo. You have to give something to the witch that has equal value and we don't have anything to give. Even if we where to give her all of our gifts combined."

"Why?"

"It's a very rare liquid. The wicked flower blooms once every 1,000 years. We would probably ruin the fabric of time if she was to grant the wish for it a second time in less than that 1,000 years."

Both cousins looked down.

"We'll just have to steal it from Sato." Rikuo stood up and dusted himself off.

"Where are you going?" Tsukiko asked.

"To help Kazahaya figure out a way to sneak into his home, steal Sato's most prized position without getting caught; get back out and all before midnight in two days." Rikuo said smiling and walked back into the drug store.

**In English it would be Haru Sato but In Japan its last name first. **

**Tada the plot thickens. Sorry if I confuse people with adding xxxHolic. It just fits so perfectly into the story. I hope you stayed tuned to see what happens**

**Review kindly Onegai. **


	8. Happy Birthday

**Sorry it took so long. I've been sick and I updated my other stories before this one. But now I'm focused on this one so I hope you are all still into it.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP…and still waiting for a new chapter. **

"So here's the plan I made." Kazahaya announced proudly. "I'll sneak in and hide until he goes to sleep and then I'll snatch the vile and get out." Kazahaya smiled brightly with his eyes closed waiting for someone to say something. Opening his eyes up everyone was just staring at him. A huge strain mark appeared on Rikuo's.

"You're an idiot you know that right." Rikuo said. Kazahaya frowned.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. What makes you think we would actually let you do this all on your own?" Kazahaya stood back a little.

"I didn't want you guys to get involved."

"Well even if you were doing this by yourself that's a horrible plan." Saiga laughed. "You'll never get passed the front door and even if you do how will you find out where the vile is."

Kazahaya made a face as he tried to come up with the answer.

"I have a better plan. If you all wish to hear it." Kakei added. Kazahaya 'hmphed' and sat on a chair.

"I still think my plan was awesome." He mumbled to himself. Kakei shook his head.

"Anyway…after going through how the mansion is set up with Tsukiko I have devised a pretty good idea where the Sato is keeping the vile. Tsukiko." Upson hearing her name the young woman pulled a big sheet of paper onto the table everyone was around and spread it out. It revealed the blue prints of the house.

"How did you get this?" Kazahaya asked taking a better look.

"I have my ways." Saiga smirked pointing to his sunglasses.

"Anyway" Tsukiko announced. "After going through Sato's dreams I think I was able to figure out where he keeps it." She pointed to a room on the 4th floor.

"That's right next to my room."Kazahaya said in surprise.

"It makes sense to keep it so close to where you were." Kakei said. "The only place where the brick fence isn't too high to jump is right near the front gate. The guards there might be a problem but we can probably get someone to distract them. After that it's just a matter of getting to the room without getting caught."

"And we need to get Kei out as well right?" Kazahaya asked. The other three men looked at the boy almost pleading.

"If we have time…then yes we can try and get your sister." Kakei said sighing.

"Thank you Kakei-san."

"So who are we going to get to distract the guards?" Saiga asked.

"Oh I have an idea!" Kazahaya announced.

"This better be better than your first one." Kazahaya stuck out his tongue.

"For your information yes it is, Saiga can you find a girl by the name of Hinata?" (1)

Saia smiled showing all of his teeth.

"That's what I do."

~Kudo Mansion 11:00 pm~

Two guards stood outside the gate of the Kudo estate. The taller one stifled a yawn and the other looked around bored out of his mind. Suddenly the two men heard clicking off in the distance. Finally on guard the two men waited in anticipation to see what was coming. The clicking got louder and louder until finally a girl with short black hair came skipping to a halt in front of the two men. The two men looked in confusion at the small girl dressed up in a red tutu like dress with a pink hat and a red bow around her neck. She had a red staff with a star at the end of it. She then raised her bag in front of her.

"Trick or treat!" The girl exclaimed. The men looked on in surprise.

"Umm you do know it's the middle of the summer right?" The taller man asked.

"I know but I'm going to be busy on the real day of Halloween so I decided to do it today. Do you like my costume; it's one of cardcapture Sakura's outfits." Hinata spun around showing the whole dress. The two men looked at each other and a sweat drop slid down their faces.

"It's very nice but we don't have any candy. Hinata's eyes got ten times larger and tears began to fall sown her face.

"Ah wait I think I have a throat lozenge here somewhere." The two men looked around as Hinata kept brining on the water works. The girl lifted her arm behind her back and gave the thumbs up.

Behind the bush Saiga smiled.

"OK guys where on." Saiga put his hands together and looked at Kakei. Putting his foot in his boyfriends hands Kakei lifted himself over the brick fence. Saiga then halted up Rikuo and then Kazahaya who stumbled down the other side and was caught by Rikuo. Both teens blinked shyly.

"Thanks."

"Yeah well you probably could have made it yourself cat boy." Kazahaya hissed making Rikuo smile slightly. On the other side of the fence Saiga was hauling Tsukiko up.

"You look up my skirt and I'll punch you." Tsukiko joked. Saiga smiled and lifted himself up with Tsukiko's help and they both jumped down. Finally all the other side the 5 friends began sneaking to the house. Kazahaya smiled as he heard Hinata say 'thank you' and went on her merry way.

Kazahaya leaned up against the wall of the house the rest of the group behind him. He looked around the corner through the window and saw two maids cleaning the dining room table. When the two left Kazahaya ran to the screen door and typed the code into the keypad. The light flashed red and buzzed.

'Crap…he changed it." Rikuo walked up to Kazahaya smirking.

"This is where I come in." He said leaning over the younger boy making the empath eyes open wide and blush. He placed his hand over the door handle and closed his eyes. He felt the brass handle in his hand. He thought of how it felt, all the heat in his body left and went into his hand. He tried to control it enough just to break the lock. He pushed the energy out and the lock snapped.

"Yes!" Kazahaya cheered loudly pumping his hand in the air. Rikuo smiled and the other three ran to the two teens. The snuck into the home and into the dining room. Kazahaya went to the swinging door and swung it open enough to see into the hall.

"Cost is clear." The others ran through the hall and up the stairs…and up the stairs…and up the stairs. Once on the fourth floor Saiga breathes in deeply.

"God how did you climb all these stairs?"

"SHH." The other people in the group said.

"Sorry." As the group moved forward Kakei looked around. Turning around Tsukiko worriedly looked at Kakei.

"What's wrong?"

"Something seems off. It's…it's just too easy." Tsukiko narrowed her eyes and looked around.

"You may be right."

"This is it." Kazahaya whispered when they reached the door. He put his hand on the knob and began to twist it open.

"No wait Kazahaya don't…" Tsukiko yelled out. But it was too late. The teen opened the door. The light was already on and in the center of the room was a pedestal with a gold clutch in the center that was big enough to hold a small vile. But there was no vile to be seen.

"Looking for this?" A man in the corner of the room said. His black hair was streaked back and his grey suit was well made. He held a small vile in his hand with purple and gold liquid swirling together. Rikuo growled

"Hand that over now Sato." Rikuo yelled and began to move forward for the vile.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A door on the other side of the room opened and 7 men with guns ran into the room and pointed it at the 5 friends. The man stepped forward and Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's shoulders and pulled the boy back.

"Where's my manners." Sato said. "Welcome home young master." The grandfather clock stuck midnight. Sato smiled evilly. "And just in time for your birthday party."

**Hinata-She's the girl who gave Kazahaya the school girl uniform in the second book.**

**So just a couple of chapters to go. I'm so excited to write this. I've been dying to do this and I promise to update soon.**

**Review kindly Onegai**


	9. The power within

**So now in the tradition of CLAMP it's time for the story to get dark and suspenseful. So here I go.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP of course.**

~Almost 24 hours later~

Rikuo watched Tsukiko lay on the bed from the center of the room, her eyes twitched behind her eye lids. Tsukiko, Kakei, and Saiga had been cooped up in the locked bedroom for what seemed like hours. He himself was tied up and placed into a chair in the middle of the room where his hands could not touch anything. His cousin had been trying to get in contact with anyone whether it was Kazahaya or someone else to get help. Frustrated he tapped the floor with his foot over and over again. Kakei sat on the couch with a sleeping Saiga resting his head on his lap also trying his best to find someone or something to help.

"Rikuo calm down. You're not helping the situation."

"Calm down. How can I calm down when we have less than a couple of hours to somehow get out of this, fine that stupid vile that could be anywhere and save Kazahaya from a mad man who wants to live forever."

"Don't forget." Saiga said as he sat up from his nap/search. "We also have less than a couple of hours to throw the kid the most amazing 18th birthday party ever." Rikuo growled. But Kakei smiled.

"That's an excellent idea. We'll close the shop tomorrow and we'll blow up balloons and hang streamers. And you can make your famous red velvet cake." Kakei said clapping his hands together. Rikuo's face softened. He understood what the two other men were doing. If they plan a party there would have to be a happy outcome. But it still annoyed the teen to no end. Especially having his only defense tied behind his back and not being able to move made him a little antsy.

Suddenly Tsukiko gasped and sat up strait. Rikuo tried to get up and comfort her but it was no use. Kakei sat up from the couch and walked over to the panting girl who was holding her chest.

"What did you see?" Rikuo asked in worry. Tsukiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We don't have much time. The bond holding Kazahaya to his memories is breaking. His dreams are becoming frantic and disheveled. His dreams are filled with memories of the bed he's laying in and the clothes he's wearing." Rikuo slammed his foot.

"Dam it we need to get out of here." Sweat dripped down his face. Everyone looked down in silence trying to figure out how to save their youngest family member from a mad man. The clock above the fireplace stuck 10 o'clock leaving them two more hours till Kazahaya's birthday.

The silence was broken when what sounded like a man crying outside was heard. Rikuo cocked his eyebrow and the rest looked at the door in confusion. The door knob jiggled slightly and the sounds of keys could be heard. Saiga grabbed a small vase from a shelf and held it in defense for whoever was coming through.

The door opened with a click and a young woman walked into the room quickly and shut the door behind her. She was wearing a simple forest green kimono. Her hair hung down to her waist and when she turned around Rikuo was stunned to come face to face with a female version of Kazahaya except her eyes were a rich purple instead of Kazahaya's golden yellow.

"Kei-san!?" Tsukiko yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You're Kei." Rikuo said astonishingly. He never imagined that she would look so much like her brother.

"Gomen. I meant to come sooner but I couldn't get out of my room. I had to wait until one of the guards came in to feed me dinner. And then I had to find this room." Kei walked over to Rikuo and fit the key in the lock letting the older teen free. Rikuo flexed his wrists and rubbed there bruises.

"Why did you have to wait for a guard?" Rikuo asked.

"My brother isn't the only persons who's gift get's stronger with their 18th birthday comes. I just gave my guard a huge dose of sympathy and convinced him to let me go." A look of confusion spread over Rikuo's face.

"Remember Rikuo." Kakei said. "Kudo-kun's sister has the opposite ability of him. While he takes emotions and memories she can give them." Kei smiled politely.

"Come we must leave now before reinforcements show up." She said. The rest followed her. They past the two guards bawled up on the floor crying and screaming.

"What did you do?" Saiga asked. Kei looked down at the guards here eyes narrow looking at them like they were pathetic scum.

"I made their worst memories resurface and then I manipulated there emotion of utter sadness, depressed and fear come forward." She answered back with no sympathy in her voice but the men did notice a smile creep its way onto her face. Kazahaya was right when he said him and his sister was completely opposite to each other. He would never hurt someone like that no matter what. But his sister seemed to be enjoying this power.

"Come on there's no time for this now." Tsukiko whispered grabbing Rikuo's hand and pulling him forward.

"Where are they keeping Kazahaya?" Rikuo asked as they ran.

"They already left the mansion. I was able to get the guard to tell me they went to Sato's mansion but even he didn't know where it was."

"No problem." Saiga said. "Just get me to something that Sato touched and I can probably find him."

They got down to the garage of the Kudo home. Saiga whistled.

"That's a lot of cars." Suddenly the group heard yelling from above.

"They know where gone." Kakei said in anger.

"This is the car that the chauffeur uses to pick up Sato sometimes. We can use it to get to his home." Tsukiko tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Watch out." Rikuo said pushing his way forward and touching his hand to the door. With a light click the car opened. Rikuo slid down the front seat while the rest go into the car and began hot wiring the expensive car. Saiga got into the passenger seat closed his eyes and began feeling the car. The rest got into the back seats.

"Dam it I can't get a fix on it. I need to be asleep to get the extra boost."

"No you don't. Take off your glasses." Saiga hesitated for a moment but reluctantly took them off. He looked at her with his white eyes and Kei put her hand to his eyes. Closing his eyes he felt a rush of emotions come forth.

"You need to think of what you feel and see when you really want to find something." Saiga concentrated on his feelings. When he really wanted to find something he would feel determination and excitement. Suddenly those to feelings exploded in his mind. He gasped and placed his hand back on the car.

"I see it!" He shouted. It's on the other side of the river on Sakura road." The car purred to life as Rikuo got up and put the car in drive. As he hit the gas shots were fired and hit the back of the car. Tsukiko screamed.

"There actually firing at us." Rikuo looked into the rear view window and saw a black car screech after them. A man in the passenger seat stuck his head out of the window and held up a gun and began shooting.

"I have an idea." Kakei said. "Do what you did to Saiga to me." He said to Kei. Confused Kei put her hand on his temple.

"Like Saiga my powers work when I sleep. But if I can use it now I can see when they're going to fire at us and find the fastest way to the house." Kei nodded her head and Kakei was able to focus on his powers. His head went back and he blinked. His eyes became black and he smiled.

"I can see it. Rikuo swerve to the right." Rikuo went to the right and just missed a bullet.

"Take the next right and then a left the first chance you can." After following the instructions the car following them nearly missed the turn and crashed into a mailbox. Reversing they went back to chasing Kazahaya's rescuers.

"Rikuo Turn on the next right and slow down."

"Slow down, are you nuts?"

"Just do it." Rikuo turned and slowed down. Just as he did a cop car making its rounds passed by them. After them the other car zoomed past the cop. Just as Kakei saw in his vision the police car stopped short and turned around and turned its lights on.

The black car zoomed pass Rikuo and was now more determined to get away from the police than to catch them.

"Yay Kakei you did it!" Tsukiko shouted hugging her long time friend. Kei let go of the precog and Kakei's eyes went back to normal. Rikuo drove onto Sakura road.

"That's it right there!" Saiga shouted. Rikuo drove the car onto the driveway and stormed out of the car.

"Wait Rikuo you can't just go in there!" Tsukiko yelled out to her younger cousin. Kei walked passed her, her face devoid of emotion.

"Kei?" Tsukiko whispered. Kei turned around and smiled showing all her teeth.

"Don't stop us Tsukiko." The kimono wearing girl said turned back around. "This is going to be fun." And walked after Rikuo.

The dark haired teen walked up to the door and knocked loudly. When he saw the shadow of someone coming on the other side he held his hand up to the door and pushed the energy outward. The door flew off the hinges hitting the man and sweeping him off his feet. Kei skipped passed Rikuo and into the home. She looked around and sucked her breath in as deep as possible.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Sato-san!" She yelled on top of her lungs smiling just as the clock struck 11.

**Hopefully that's dark enough for now. It gets better later promise 8D. Hope you enjoy. I didn't get any reviews from the last one so I hope people are still reading.**

**Review kindly Onegai**


	10. To late

**Yeah new chapter up and running. Time to show off my awesome action scenes. (Sweat drop) yeah ok so there's action scenes but I don't think they're going to be that awesome. But enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP**

"Come out Sato-san I know you're here!" Kei shouted happily. Almost like a little girl looking around the candy store." Tsukiko, Kakei, and Saiga ran through the door that had been broken down by Rikuo.

"Kei what are you doing here?" A man called angry and confused on top of the stairs. His dirty blond hair was pulled straight back with mouse and lots of hair spray that went well with his nicely made western style suit.

"Uncle how nice to see you." Kei smiled.

"I'll ask you again Kei why are you here? How did you get out of your room?" The man said pulling a gun from his jacket and holding in front of him as he came down the stair way.

"Where is Kazahaya?!" Rikuo shouted.

"That is none of your business. Now stand back or I will shoot." Rikuo took a step back until he was right in front of the other three members of his "family" Kei on the other hand stood her ground.

"Uncle." She said sadly. Kakei narrowed his eyes at Kei's 180 flip on her personality. She was up to something. "Why are you doing this? Your hurting Kazahaya."

"I'm doing this for us…for our family. Sato-sama promised us wealth and protection forever. He has supported us and he only asks for one of you in return. No harm will come of your brother." Kei's uncle said placing his hand on her shoulder still keeping his eyes and gun on the strangers.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. And I have no desire to sit around and explain what's really going on." Rikuo and the rest could not see Kei's face as she placed her hand on her uncle's hand. Blue lines formed under his skin from his hand up to his neck. He froze, mouth a gasped a look of horror on his face. He then dropped the gun and Kei let go of the man and picked up the gun.

"Kei what did you do?" Tsukiko asked holding her hand up to her mouth.

"Just letting him see his own death." The girl said simply.

"This isn't like you Kei…What happened to you? Where's the girl that helped me escape all that time ago." Kei turned around.

"Stupid girl. This is the real me."

"No this isn't you. This is just the power talking. Please…" Tsukiko said walking up to Kei.

"Don't let Kazahaya see you like this. He wouldn't want this." Kei's smile disappeared as she placed her hand on her head.

"No…I want this…I…I will save my brother with this power." Tears ran down Kei's closed eyes. Kakei walked up to Kei and took her hand.

"I promise when this is all done we will be able to help you. You and Kudo-kun…we can all be together and we'll be happy." Kei opened her eyes and after a few seconds she nodded slowly. She walked up to her uncle who was still straining. Touching his shoulder he loosened and fell to the floor.

"He'll be fine." Kei announced. Just then men in black uniforms came through the doors and surrounded them with guns. The five of them backed up so there backs where against each other in a circle. A bald headed man with blue eyes as clear as glass and a long scar that ran across his neck came up to them and held a small vile in his hand. It held purple liquid with swirls of gold.

"It's the wicked flower!" Tsukiko yelled.

"You're a very smart girl." The man said. Another man came up to Kei and grabbed the gun easily from the shocked girl.

"Now don't try anything funny and you'll get to live to see tomorrow. Which is in about…" The man looked his watch. "45 minutes." Rikuo growled and took a step forward. Kakei grabbed his shoulder. Rikuo looked at the older man who just shook his head no.

"Now before we go any further." The man uncorked the vile and held it out to Kei in one hand and held the gun at Rikuo in the other hand. "Sato-san wants the telepath to drink this."

"Nani!"

"No!" the group yelled out.

"Oh yes. You don't think we're stupid do you. The girl isn't doing any more of her voodoo on us. Drink it or this one dies." The bald headed man smirked as he cocked the gun at Rikuo. Kei frowned and reached for the bottle.

"No don't. Kazahaya needs that. Forget about me." Rikuo said angrily. Kei grabbed the bottle and held it to her mouth.

"Kazahaya would never forgive me if something would happen to you…to any of you." Rikuo looked down in defeat. "I may be the opposite of my brother in every which way. But it doesn't mean I don't know him. And since you're not my type at all…it means that Kazahaya is probably head of heels about you." Kei laughed lightly. Rikuo's eyes widen and the other three looked on in surprise.

"Hurry up already." The guard said. Kei put the vile to her lips and tilted her head back letting the drink slid down her throat. When she finished she looked at every one.

"Tastes like honey." She said almost dizzily before she dropped the glass and fell to her knees.

"Kei!" Tsukiko shouted as she and Saiga ran to the fallen girl and helped her up.

"I'm alright." Kei said weakly.

"Well now that's taken care of." The man said happily. "If you can so kindly go through those doors to your right. The five of them looked over and saw the big oak doors. Getting pushed forward they opened the doors that led them into a huge room that was lit only by candles. There was long red carpet that leads all the way back. A stone table was in the center of the room with a violate cloth hanging over the sides. The windows were covered by red curtains and a huge beautifully crafted clock hung on one of the walls. Finally in the back of the room the five team members spotted someone sitting in a big throne like chair. They couldn't see the face due to the shadows covering the face but they could see long thin legs covered in white pants.

"Welcome. It's always nice to have guests on this special occasion." A deep man's voice called out as a man dressed in black came out from behind the chair.

"Sato" Kei called out angrily. "Where is my brother?"

"Oh he's right here my dear." Sato snapped his fingers and the curtains fell from there hinges letting the moon light flood the room. The man in white sitting on the chair was none other than Kazahaya. His arms where cuffed down to the arms of the chair as he stared straight out his honey colored eyes glazed over lost to reality. He wore an all white Chinese styled shirt cuffed with gold that parted at his waist the front and back going down to his knees with white pants and gold Chinese slippers on his feet. (1)

"Kazahaya!" Rikuo yelled out. But he got no response from the younger man.

"What did you do?" Saiga demanded.

"He didn't do anything." Kakei said sadly. "It's almost midnight. Kazahaya will soon lose himself completely.

"Don't be so upset." Sato said. Rikuo can now see that the man looked almost like an older version of Kazahaya except with black hair. "You'll get to have your precious Kazahaya soon." Sato touched Kazahaya's hand. The younger boy's emotionless pupils shrunk to pin pricks and he stood up straight. And they both began to talk at the same time.

"But just a little bit better." Sato then let go of the boys hand and the boy bent over slightly his eyes turning back to their original size.

"That's just freaky." Saiga stated.

"You monster." Kei shouted.

"No I'm not. In fact I'm saving him. He's going to disappear anyway. Why not save his body and give myself eternal life like I have always been doing with your family. For instance your 3rd cousin on your mother's side." Sato said placing his hands on his chest.

"This is his body and it has reached the tender age of 40. If I didn't do anything he would have been stuck in the memory of a kitchen table." Rikuo growled.

"We would have saved Kazahaya if you let us give him the nectar of the wicked plant. But instead you made Kei drink it so you could have Kazahaya all to yourself, you selfish bastard." Sato just smirked.

"Well I would love to chat more with you but it seems..." Sato said looking at the giant clock. "That we will have to finish this conversation when I'm in a different body. Everyone looked at the clock as it ticket by. One minute to twelve.

"Shit." Rikuo shouted. Kei backed up to Rikuo and whispered quietly.

"After the clock strikes midnight we will have one minute to save Kazahaya from Sato. At that time I will have my powers back up to full strength. You need to somehow push Sato out of Kazahaya and somehow get him to come back to us. But after that minute is up whatever happened to Kazahaya will be permanent."

"But what am I supposed to…" Rikuo's eyes widen and looked down to find Kei had tightly wound her hand around his. Looking up her lips was pursed and tears where threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Please save him." Rikuo nodded his head. He eyed the other three who even though they couldn't hear the conversation knew something big was about to happen as they prepared themselves to fight.

Sato smiled as he took Kazahaya out of his restraints and walked the limp boy over to the tablet in the center of the room. Sitting the boy on it he grabbed both of his hands as the clock struck twelve. The guards where so occupied as to what was going to happen the slightly dropped their guard.

Kei turned around eyes closed and when she opened them they where pure white as she held her hand at the guards. The men lifted their guns back up but were too late. Mixed emotions filled all of the men. Anger, fear, threat, ecstasy. So much different emotions that they couldn't stand. Some of the guards came up from behind the telepath who turned in time and infected their minds with different ways of their selves dying stopping them in their tracks. The guards who were not in her line of her wrath rushed her but was knocked down by Kakei, Saiga, and Tsukiko. They stood back to back kicking and punching.

"Brings back memories." Saiga said smiling.

"What? Of when I use to kick your butt." Tsukiko shouted kicking another man in the gut.

"Not now guys." Kakei shouted but smiled himself as he punched a man in the face. As everyone was busy with their fighting Rikuo rushed towards Kazahaya whose head was now bent backward his eyes filled with pure blackness the same as Sato's.

"Kazahaya!" He shouted but was punched back by the bald headed man.

"Where do you think you're going punk?" The man smiled holding up the gun. Rikuo clenched his teeth and ran toward the man. He took by the guard by such surprise that by the time he fired the teen had already grabbed the gun from the side and pressed it with all his might into a heap of metal. The black haired teen then uppercut the creep of a guard into the gut and let him drop to the ground. When he looked back up he froze eyes widening in shock. He heard another person fall behind him.

"Kazahaya!" Kakei shouted. Around him and the rest of the team all the guards had fallen to the ground unconscious.

Before them the body that had held Sato's body was now on the ground. Blood dripping from his mouth and soaked into the red carpet. And before them sat there brother,

There friend,

There family,

There love. Kazahaya stood from the stone tablet and smirked as he held a small box knife to his throat.

"Take one step closer." The child said in his own angelic voice. "And you won't even have his body."

**If you need a better picture of what Kazahaya was wearing just imagine what he wore when he had to dress up like a girl for the bride contest but the slits are higher up and it's white with white pants under it. I don't know if that cleared it up or not. I probably made it more confusing. Gomen **

**OK so just like one or two more chapters and I'm done. It' kind of sad too cause I really liked doing this story. Oh well I'll have to think of a new one.**

**Review kindly onegai**


	11. Over

**This is it. Last chapter so enjoy while it lasts. I am very happy the way it turned out so enjoy, enjoy, enjoy ******

**Disclaimer: CLAMP**

"You wouldn't dare!" Rikuo growled at the teen threatening to slice his own neck right across the jugular.

"What makes you think I won't? You take this body from me I'll die either way. And since you still think there's a way to save the soul of this boy then the body is the best bargaining chip I got. I promise nothing is going to happen if you all back away very slowly."

Rikuo took a peek at the big cloak. He had about half a minute left. He then looked the other way to Kei and saw her eyes were still glowing a bright burning white. She walked past Rikuo whose eyes widen. She was going to get Kazahaya kill.

"I told you to stay back!" The knife cut deeper blood gushing down the blade and to the floor.

"You are Kudo Kazahaya." She said in a booming voice. She lifted her hand up toward the possessed boy. Kazahaya's eyes widen the green disappearing into the enlarging black pupils.

"Iie I am Sato." The knife in his hand began to slip. Kei turned to Rikuo.

"Kazahaya's fighting back. I've gained you about another minute but I don't know how much longer I have." Rikuo thought hard of what he could do.

"Kudo-kun!" He heard Kakei call from behind him. "Please Kudo-kun you need to come back. We need to play more mahjong and I have a ton of more jobs you owe me."

"Come on kid." Saiga yelled out. "I need you to try on more of my clothes I made and try more of the food I cooked." Rikuo looked back at Kazahaya. His hands flew to his head still not letting go of the knife.

"I…have…to do…job…need the money." That's it Rikuo thought. They were getting to him. They just needed the extra push.

"No…go away…I'm Sato!" He called out in anger his head swung back and forth.

Rikuo walked over to Kazahaya. The man possessing Kazahaya growled and held the knife out which Rikuo instantly snapped in half and flung out of his hand. He held his hand to his chest in pain.

"No!" He shouted once again.

Rikuo grabbed the boy by the wrists.

"Kazahaya if you're still in there I need you to focus on my voice."

"No…Kazahaya is gone."

"Shut up you worthless bag of crap. Kazahaya if there was anytime I needed you to listen to me it would be now."

"Rikuo." The boy whispered. "No." He cried out again. Rikuo let go of his wrists and gripped the younger boy's shoulders. He pulled the possessed by in closer and pushed his lips upon the other teens. The boys eyes widen first in shock and then in anger. The younger body tried to pull back hitting the taller man but Rikuo still being stronger held him tight. Finally the hitting became softer until the boy went slack all together.

At first all he saw was Sato's memories. The first time he took a body, the feeling of the power of always being young. He saw the man at the witch's shop getting the potion. He saw all the people in his life and him watching Kazahaya growing up.

~listen to my voice Kazahaya. Focus on all my memories of you. That's who you are. ~

Rikuo thought of the first time he met Kazahaya picking the frozen boy from the snow. The first time he taught him to make rice, to clean the bathroom, the first job all the way to the last job with the angel wings. Even the small things like the time Kazahaya grabbed the chocolate and fell on top of him and when they went to the all boys' school and almost kiss. And of course the memory of their first real kiss in front of the drug store.

~Please Kazahaya this is you. ~

Rikuo opened his eyes and found himself staring back at blank green eyes tears spilling over his cheeks.

He released his hold on Kazahaya's lips and the boy's head bent back and he fell to the ground bringing Rikuo down with him catching him in the process.

Kakei and Saiga ran towards there two workers and at the same time Tsukiko grabbed a hold of Kei as she fell to the floor.

"Forget about me I'm fine. What about brother?"

"I don't know." Tsukiko said sadly and looked out to the four men. Rikuo put his head to Kazahaya's chest and could barely hear a heartbeat. He shook the boy for a response.

"Kazahaya wake up." He demanded tears threatening to spill. Saiga held onto Kakei's shoulders who in turn gripped the taller man's hand tears already washing down his face.

"Kazahaya are you in there." He shook the unresponsive boy harder, the boys head bobbing up and down.

"Don't shake me so hard you idiot." They heard coming from the boy.

"Kazahaya is that you?" Kakei asked.

"Of course it's me who else would I be." Kazahaya opened his eyes. Rikuo didn't think he would ever be so happy to see those green eyes.

"Oh thank the gods." Kakei said as he bent down and wrapped Kazahaya in a tight hug.

"What's going on?" The boy asked. He looked down at the white clothing he was wearing. "What am I wearing?"

"You don't remember anything?" Saiga asked. Kazahaya thought for a moment.

"I remember the ambush at the mansion. Then I was taken to a separate room. After that everything becomes kind of fuzzy. But I remember Rikuo telling me to listen to him and…and…" Kazahaya's face went red. "And then you freaking kissed me!" He shouted in embarrassment.

"Well technically I kissed your body. You weren't exactly home at the moment." Rikuo smirked. Kakei stood back up smiling at Saiga who laughed at the sound of their two employees fighting.

Tsukiko came up to them with Kei leaning against her. Kazahaya looked up.

"Onee-chan!" Kazahaya shouted getting up. He held his head as his world went spinning, Rikuo caching him as he fell.

"Careful your body's been through a lot." Kakei said in concern. Kazahaya blushed as he stood back up.

"Kazahaya!" Kei cried and the two of them held each other. "I missed you so much little brother."

"I am so sorry for leaving you. I never meant for this to happen."

"I understand. Just don't worry me like that."

"That's not likely to happen." Rikuo smirked as he walked past the reuniting twins. Cat ears popped from Kazahaya's head and he chased after the bigger man. Kei smile and followed. The older three stayed back standing over the dead body of Sato's former self.

"Where do you think he went?" Tsukiko asked rubbing her arm.

"Hopefully he finally moved on. He out lived his life for way to long." Saiga said wishfully.

"Something tells me that we might not be done with him." Kakei said sadly. "But for now all we can do nothing but wait."

"Oh my god why is my neck bleeding?!" They heard Kazahaya call from the other room. The three old friends sweat dropped and followed each other out

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

Kei stood behind the cash register and gave the customer some change. Her long hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and she wore a white t-shirt behind a dark green, Green Drug store smock. The customer left and Kei leaned against the counter. Kazahaya came from one of the aisles with a large box. He placed it next to Kei and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm having so much fun. I don't know why you complain about it so much." Rikuo and Saiga came out with more boxes and placed it along Kazahaya's box.

"Why do we need so much fertilizer anyway?" Kazahaya asked.

"It's for your next job." Kakei said coming out of his office with Tsukiko. Kazahaya wiggled his nose at the smell coming from the boxes.

"But of course that's only if you're up to it Kudo-kun."

Kazahaya frowned "I need the money."

"You can always move back in with me. I mean uncle moved away and Hara-san is back."

"Thanks Kei…But I still want to stay here for awhile longer." Kazahaya said quickly looking over at Rikuo and then back at his sister. Kakei caught the younger boys gaze and clapped his hands with a smile.

"Well then if you two can get going. As usual I forwarded all the information to your cell phones." The two boys took off their smocks and loaded the boxes into a cart. As Kazahaya pushed the cat forward Rikuo messed up the boy's hair and walked out causing Kazahaya to quickly chase after him.

~That night~

Kakei tossed and turned in his bed. Once again he was in bed alone with Saiga out on another job for a client. He sat up quickly and reached for the light. He looked around sporadically until he finally caught his breath. He reached for the note pad and pencil and his eyes glazed over white as he held the pencil to the paper. Instead of the usual words Kakei began to scribble down a drawing. He then lifted the paper to his finger and sliced it open. He let the blood from his paper cut smear onto the paper and then closed his eyes. When he opened it again his eyes were back to normal and he stared at the paper in shock. It was a black scribble of two detailed stick figures one taller than the other. The taller one had black hair the younger one was out lined to show blond. Both were frowning, the smaller one even crying. But what scared him the most was the smeared blood all over the two forms. Why did he do that? What did it mean? He crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. Just like he though, the reason Kazahaya and Rikuo was brought to him wasn't over. In fact it might just be beginning.

THE END

**YAY finished. How was it? Good…bad. Let me know because if people liked it I'll make a sequel. All I know is that I enjoyed writing it and would love to do another.**

**Sayonara and as always Review kindly onegai. **


End file.
